Chang Shan Savior Special: The Zhao Yun Movie
by SilentNinja
Summary: A special sequel. The Zhao Yun movie is coming and Zhen Ji gathers the DWs in a meeting at Koei to discuss about the movie and also Battle of Red Cliffs. However, there's one thing hilarious about the idea of the Zhao Yun movie....OneShot fic!


Disclaimer: I don't own DW and Three Kingdoms: Resurrection of the Dragon movie.

A/N: I thought about giving a special sequel to the Chang Shan Savior series based on the Zhao Yun movie. Also the Chi Bi movie…

Chang Shan Savior Special: The Zhao Yun movie

* * *

At Koei headquarters…

"Ugh…not another meeting again…" Cao Pi groaned.

"This is a very special meeting and you are also involve in this. I mean, we both are," Zhen Ji frowned.

"Say, what is the meeting about? Little brother isn't here with us yet," Zhang Fei checked Zhao Yun's seat being the only one left.

"This better be fast, because I have another war council for another Guan Du showdown!" Yuan Shao complained.

"Yuan Shao, as long as there is another Guan Du, I will still beat your silly army by burying more of your troops alive," Cao Cao laughed.

"Argh! I had it with your arrogance, Cao Cao!" Yuan Shao crossed his arms annoyed.

"This meeting is about the Zhao Yun movie which Andy Lau is playing as Zhao Yun," Zhen Ji said.

"Boring…" Cao Pi yawned.

"But, Cao Pi, you're getting a role in the movie, that's why you are here," Zhen Ji grinned.

"How am I connected to the story of his own movie?" Cao Pi shrugged.

"That will be discussed once Zhao Yun gets in this room," Zhen Ji is waiting for the posterboy of the group to get in the meeting.

The door opens as our main character enters the room. He sees the group scoffing at his appearance with a sign of jealousy.

"Way it go, little brother! You got your own movie now!" Zhang Fei cheered.

"I'm quite surprise that there is going to be a movie about him while that John Woo guy is directing the movie of Chi Bi, There are rumors about me playing someone who is too old to be me, Chow Yun Fat," Zhou Yu said.

"Don't forget about me, Zhou Yu. I'm also one of the main characters in The Battle of Red Cliffs movie," Zhuge Liang waved his fan smirking.

"You robbed me, Kong Ming…" Zhou Yu muttered.

"I thought, the two of you robbed me," Cao Cao glared.

"…" Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang coughed.

"It's a good thing I won't become his concubine, because the Chi Bi movie will end up being Memories of the Geisha 2: Qiao Beauty," Xiao Qiao said.

"LOL! I love Ken Watanabe!" Cao Cao laughed.

Everyone give Cao Cao the middle finger.

"Shall we all get back on topic, I could careless about Cao Cao and Ken Watanabe being the same person," Liu Bei sighed.

"A movie with father being in it…and I only get in a movie about Zhao Yun…what the hell is going on here…" Cao Pi thought.

"I had a talk with Andy Lau and he said he's my biggest fan and will promise to give the best performance as me. But, I'm having doubts about how he'll do in martial arts," Zhao Yun crossed his arms thinking.

"Don't worry, Zhao Yun. Sammo Hung going to the martial arts choreography and play the role as me," Zhang Fei gives a cheesy smile.

"Zhang Fei, how the hell will Sammo play as you knowing you're buff and far stronger than him?" Guan Yu said.

"Ummm…I don't know. We must see the movie and find out," Zhang Fei scratches his head thinking.

"I think this movie is going to suck," Yuan Shao said.

"Same here, why do I even bother listening to this. It's about Zhao Yun and a part of me being in the movie is becoming emperor, big deal. Hardly I'll play some importance in the movie," Cao Pi stood up and is about to leave the room until he hears Zhen Ji's loud scolding.

"You get back in this meeting and listen to the details before I'll have your precious Lady Guo commit suicide!" Zhen Ji told.

"You wouldn't dare…" Cao Pi stare at his wife coldy.

"Oh, I dare you because, she will not be your empress and your son will not be your heir. Now sit…down…" Zhen Ji snarled.

"Hm, it appears this is Zhen Ji's meeting after all. She calls the shots and I must obey," Cao Pi thought as he babble on himself calling her a female dog in his mind and glare at Zhao Yun all because of him.

"Ok, now the biggest announcement in Zilong's movie is his love interest," Zhen Ji announced.

"We know, Ji. It's the woman who pierce him with a needle that cause his illness and died," Cao Pi rolleyed.

"No, it's not her," Zhen Ji sighed.

"Oh man, I wanted to see that!" Gan Ning said.

"Like seeing my father getting killed by you," Ling Tong muttered.

"No way, if I see a scene about his real wife, I want to kill her!" Sun Shang Xiang urged.

"Same here," Xing Cai nodded.

"That will be the only thing good about his movie. His death…" Zhou Tai said.

"What is it with you guys wanting to see him die?" Xing Cai asked.

"He's overrated!" Xu Huang said.

"He'll make us all Wei officers look so weak," Xu Zhu added.

"But, Zhao Yun is really good and I respect him," Zhang Liao said.

"Same here, I dig the guy," Sun Ce nodded.

"You all are just a bunch of jealous peons! He still won't top me! The Mighty Lu Bu!" Lu Bu exclaimed.

"Lu Bu, I saw your movie and it sucks," Cao Cao said.

"I saw it too, it sucks and he keeps on screaming 'Diao Chan!' 'Diao Chan!' in that Lu Bu movie which has horrible acting. The funniest part is that we killed Diao Chan, hahaha!" Zhang Fei chuckled.

"I thought we sparred Diao Chan, Fei," Liu Bei said.

"And was married to me," Guan Yu grinned.

Diao Chan is getting extremely embarrassed upon hearing about her role in Lu Bu's movies.

"So, if it isn't my real wife. Then who is it, Ji?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Well…I hope Cao Pi is ready and so is Lord Cao Cao. Zhao Yun, your wife is my daughter. I've just talked with Maggie Q who is playing the role of my daughter," Zhen Ji revealed.

Cao Pi spits his grape wine hearing the disturbing news of Zhao Yun's love interest in the movie.

"Say what?!" everyone gets shocked looks at Zhen Ji and Zhao Yun. Cao Pi can't believe he's hearing this. Zhao Yun being his son in law!?

"Who's idea is this!? Cao Ying was fictional, she couldn't have…. no! No, I cannot allow this!" Cao Pi shook his head.

"Excellent! Zhao Yun is now a member of the Cao family!" Cao Cao praised.

"You got to be fragging kidding me…." Yuan Shao can't believe this.

"So, is Zhao Yun going to call Zhen Ji…. mom?" Xing Cai shuddered.

"So let me get this straight, the movie is going to be about Zhao Yun and how you made an arrangement of having him marry off your daughter. Is that correct, Lady Zhen?" Zhou Yu asked.

Cao Pi drops dead which brings an end to the meeting.


End file.
